Finnceline 1
by JesusDk
Summary: En esta historia veremos que es lo que pasa después de la quinta temporada de Hora de Aventura entre Finn y Marceline , pero sin embargo nuevos amores pueden traer consecuencias, un viejo enemigo va a volver
1. Finnceline Prologo

¡Hola! Bueno yo soy nuevo, un amigo me dijo que quizá sería buena idea subir un fanfic, no sabía de qué hacerlo pero aquí esta, les dejo mi primer Fanfic de Finnceline, ojala les guste ¡Hasta luego! :D

Prólogo:

Perdónenme si está mal pero nunca antes había hecho un prólogo T.T, en esta historia veremos lo que sucede después del final de la quinta temporada de Hora de Aventura, obviamente no creo que esto pase en la serie pero bueno se vale soñar, para quienes no sepan que ha pasado, Finn ha tenido bastantes nuevos logros y demás, logro conseguir una nueva espada puesto que la de sangre de demonio fue destruida para salvar al Rey Helado y Abracadaniel del demonio que invocaron que justamente es el demonio que perdió su sangre gracias a Joshua, el padre de Jake, el demonio pide que la espada se rompa o matara al Rey Helado y Abracadaniel (para más detalles ver el episodio "The Pit"), la nueva espada de Finn está hecha de hierba, al principio tronquitos les dice que esta espada es malvada por el hecho de haber hecho un corte demasiado perfecto, Finn tiene un sueño en el cual la espada lo cubre de hierbas haciendo que Finn se convierta en polvo (posible indicio de que la pérdida del brazo de Finn ha empezado), pero sin embargo Finn logra controlarla y ahora esta se puede transformar en un tipo de pulsera y puede volver a su estado de espada cuando Finn lo quiera, en el episodio "Billy's Bucket List" al final la espada de Finn corta al miedo de Finn haciendo que ya no le tema al océano, el espíritu de Billy se forma con una constelación y le informa a Finn que su padre sigue con vida. Esto casi se me olvida pero bueno, solo es importante para el primer capítulo: En el episodio "Betty" un ser mágico absorbe los poderes de la corona del rey helado haciendo que se convierta nuevamente en Simón Petrikov, al reaccionar sale de la ciudad y llama a Marceline para qué vaya a su reino para ayudarle a hacer un portal para poder despedirse de Betty debido a que sin la corona, Simón morirá, pero sin embargo Betty lo salva (Si quieren saber más chequen el episodio "Betty") . Solo remarque puntos que son importantes para entenderle a este fanfic


	2. Capitulo 1: El Concierto

Capítulo 1: El concierto

Finn se encuentra en el castillo ayudándole a la dulce princesa con unos experimentos relacionados con la mutación, más sin embargo a Finn no le llama mucho la atención por el hecho de ser tan inocente

Finn: uhmm…DP ¿Podría ir afuera por hoy? Estoy algo cansado y le prometí a Jake que iríamos con Marceline a tocar en el Reino Helado

DP: Seguro Finn pero… ¿El reino Helado?

Finn: Si, después de que vio al rey helado como un humano decidió visitarlo un poco más que antes

Jake entra por la ventana con una sonrisa

Jake: ¡Finn, ya es hora!

Jake ve a DP y a Finn y se sienta en la ventana

Finn: Seguro bro, bueno ahí te ves DP

Jake: ¡Si señor!

Jake pone su cabeza para atrás y se estira hasta el piso haciendo que Finn se deslice hasta el suelo con él, Finn se ríe y salta da la cabeza de Jake y toma su espada de hierba y la entierra en el tronco de un árbol y se ríe mientras Jake hace que su cuerpo regrese a él

Jake: ¡Vamos hermanito, se nos hace tarde!

Finn: Ya voy, solo espera un poco

Finn regresa su espada a su muñeca y corre con Jake, este incrementa su tamaño y llegan a la cueva de Marceline, Jake se encoje nuevamente y Finn cae de pie riendo

Finn: Eso si fue divertido, bueno ya es hora ¿Trajiste tu violín?

Jake: Claro hermanito, casi nunca salgo de casa sin él

Jake saca su violín de su estomagó y lo empieza a tocar mientras cierra los ojos pero se detiene y mira a Finn

Jake: Oye ¿Tu que vas a tocar?

Finn: Recuerda que yo voy a cantar

Jake: Claro, ya se me estaba olvidando, bueno, entremos

Finn asiente con la cabeza y toca la puerta de Marceline, Jake mueve sus cejas mirando a Finn

Finn: ¿Qué?

Jake: Desde que volviste del mar después de encontrarte a la ex novia de Billy te has estado comportando muy extraño

Finn: Ya sabes lo que Billy me dijo, mi padre sigue vivo, solo debo de encontrarlo

Jake: Si, en serio me sorprende que lo olvidáramos, bueno pero perro mágico o humano nosotros siempre seremos hermanos

Finn: Puedes apostarlo hermano

Finn y Jake chocan sus puños y sonríen mientras Marceline abre la puerta, está usando una camiseta de rock negra con el diseño de un esqueleto con una guitarra y unos shorts de color negro, su cabello unido en una cola de caballo y unos tenis de color negro

Marceline: ¿Dónde estaban chicos? Llegan un poco tarde, no importa, mis amigos nos alcanzaran en el reino helado

Finn la mira asombrado y trata de pronunciar unas palabras pero sin embargo solo balbucea asombrado por la apariencia de Marceline

Finn: T-T-T-Te v-v-v-e-s

Jake mira a Finn y le tapa la boca mientras le sonríe a Marceline

Jake: Discúlpalo Marcy estuvo con la DP, esta algo nervioso por tocar el día de hoy, no te preocupes

Marceline da un leve suspiro y se acomoda la cola de caballo en su espalda

Marceline: Si, esa princesita…bueno no importa, vámonos chicos

Jake: Seguro Marcy

Jake sube a Finn en su espalda y se hace más grande mientras Marceline se pone su bajo en la espalda y vuela hacía el reino helado, Jake mira hacia arriba y encoje su cara deslizándola hasta cerca de Finn

Jake: Hermanito ¿Estas bien?

Finn: Si, estoy bien Jake, es solo que…

Finn mira a Marceline con cara de enamorado y sonríe

Jake: ¡Ohhh! Muchachito travieso

Finn le da un pequeño golpe a Jake en la espalda y ambos se ríen

Finn: Callate

Llegan al reino helado con Marceline y unos cuantos chicos más aparecen cerca de ella

Ash: Hola Marcy

Marceline gira su cabeza y suspira mientras mira hacia abajo

Marceline: Hola Ash

Finn mira a los dos y se sonroja mientras su mirada cambia haciendo que Finn se vea enfadado, Jake lo mira y llega hasta Marceline

Ash: ¡Ah! Ellos son tus sirvientes ¿No es así?

Marceline: ¡Callate idiota, ellos son mis amigos!

Ash: Pensé que tenías mejores gustos Marcy

Finn mira a Ash enfadado y blande su espada de hierba pero sin embargo Jake hace crecer su oído y cubre la espada de Finn haciéndose una leve herida a si mismo

Jake: H-Hermanito tranquilízate, no vale la pena pelear con él

Finn suspira y asiente con la cabeza y regresa su espada a su muñeca mientras Jake regresa su oído a la normalidad y Finn mira la herida en el oído de Jake

Finn: Hermano ¿Estas bien?

Jake: Si, no te preocupes hermanito, tu solo concéntrate en no fallar con tu voz

Finn: Claro amigo, lamento la herida que te hice

Jake mira a Marceline y ella vuela hasta el castillo del rey helado, los demás vampiros llegan con ella y preparan sus instrumentos

Marceline: Simón, ya llegamos

El rey helado mira a Marceline y se ríe y camina hasta ella

Rey Helado: ¡Marceline! Qué bueno que viniste, comenzaba a pensar en quizá ir por una princesa para pasar el rato

Finn y Jake entran y miran al Rey Helado mientras él crea unos truenos de hielo con sus manos

Rey Helado: ¡Finn y Jake, nunca me atraparan!

Jake: Cálmese viejito, nosotros solo vinimos a llenar su hogar de dulces melodías

Finn: Si, no te haremos daño mientras no hayas capturado a ninguna princesa

Rey Helado: Ji ji ji ji, si, no, no hice nada así

Finn: Rey helado…

Jake pone su cara contra el piso y empieza a oler mientras camina por la sala del Rey Helado

Jake: Huele a Hot Dog

Finn: Ya me parecía raro

Finn toma su espada y hace un agujero en el piso mostrando una jaula con la Princesa Hot Dog

Princesa Hot Dog: Gracias Finn

Finn: No hay porque, yo siempre ayudare en lo que pueda

Rey Helado: Ji ji ji, no no no sé cómo llego ella ahí, lo juro por mi corona

Marceline: Viejo debes de dejar esa obsesión que tienes, ojala y te pudiera ver cómo me encontraste

Marceline suspira y camina hasta un pequeño escenario que sus amigos montaron, Jake saca su violín y corre hasta el escenario, sus amigos comienzan a tocar junto con Marceline mientras Finn acaricia su garganta

Marceline: Finn rápido, comienza a cantar

Finn: ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí lo lamento!

Finn se ríe suavemente y luego comienza a cantar, la canción Life of The Party de Forever The Sickest Kids mientras Jake decide poner su violín en el piso y pone su estomagó en forma de una guitarra eléctrica y toca junto con los demás, Marceline se sonroja mientras traduce la canción y se trata de acercar a Finn mientras el Rey Helado baila con Gunter

Rey Helado: ¡Ay pero que bonita canción!

Finn termina de cantar y le sonríe a Marceline, ella se sonroja y mira a sus compañeros

Marceline: C-Chicos ahora toquen algo un poco más lento

Su grupo asiente con la cabeza y comienzan a tocar la canción Comatose de la banda Skillet, Finn se sonroja no sabiendo la letra así que simplemente cierra sus ojos y piensa en Marceline y se sonroja mientras canta la canción sin problema alguno, Marceline se sonroja y lentamente se acerca a Finn, le quita el gorro y pone su espalda contra la de Finn, terminan la canción y Marceline se sonroja mientras Finn lentamente gira su cabeza hacia atrás, Jake estira su cuello y se ríe

Jake: ¡Ju jui, eso estuvo genial Hermanito!

Finn: G-G-Gracias

El Rey Helado los mira y llora de felicidad y abraza a Gunter

Rey Helado: ¡Qué bonito! Vámonos Gunter, es hora de hacer la meme

Marceline: ¡Simón! espe…ra

Marceline mira al suelo un poco triste y suspira mientras sus amigos se retiran y Finn guarda su gorro en su mochila, Jake le sujeta la mano y se ríe

Jake: Muchachito travieso, bueno te espero en la casa del árbol, no llegues tarde…bueno quizá un poco su quieres

Finn: Callate, pero gracias hermano

Finn y Jake chocan sus puños y Jake va hasta la casa del árbol, Marceline mira abajo y sale del castillo del Rey Helado pero Finn la sigue hasta un bosque lejano, Marceline se sienta al lado de una roca y suspira, Finn corre hasta ella y se sienta a su lado

Finn: ¿Estas bien Marcy?

Marceline: Si Finn, solo… esta noche quería pasar tiempo con Simón, digo, el rey helado, y el ver a Ash nuevamente…simplemente me siento muy mal

Finn sonríe y suavemente besa la mejilla de Marceline, toma su mano y sonríe

Finn: Lamento eso Marcy, pero yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, no importa si algo me impide estar cerca de ti, siempre encontrare una forma de estar contigo

Marceline: Finn… (Vamos Marceline, dile de una vez lo que sientes por él)

Finn: Marceline… (No puedo, es demasiado perfecta, Marceline…te amo pero no tengo el valor aún para decírtelo)

Ambos lentamente se acercan al otro y sus labios se rozan pero Marceline se levanta y mira a Finn

Marceline: L-L-Lo lamento pero s-s-se me olvido ha-hac-hacer algo, luego nos vemos Finn

Finn: Pero Marcy…

Marceline vuela hasta su hogar y lentamente acaricia su antebrazo derecho con su mano izquierda mientras llora suavemente y Finn mira hacia abajo triste y regresa a su casa

Marceline: Finn porfavor perdóname, pero aún no tengo el valor para decírtelo


	3. Capitulo 2: La bestia

Capítulo 2: La Bestia

Finn llega a su casa y mira a la puerta un poco triste y Jake baja para ver a Finn y se ríe

Jake: Finn ¿Cómo te fue?

Finn: No…No quiero hablar de eso, te lo ruego hermano

Finn suspira y trepa por el tronco del árbol hasta su habitación y suspira, Jake lo mira triste y Beemo sale de uno de los tantos cofres de tesoros que tienen Jake y Finn

Beemo: ¿Qué le sucede a Finn?

Jake: Algo salió mal, no me gusta ver a mi hermanito triste, ve y prepárate un sándwich Beemo, yo iré con Finn

Jake se estira y sube hasta el piso del cuarto de Finn y toma una espada de cartón que su padre Joshua le dejo antes de su muerte e intenta atacar a Finn pero sin embargo este no reacciona haciendo que Jake detenga su espada

Jake: Ya tranquilo 'mijo, veras que todo se va a poner mejor

Finn: ¿En serio lo crees?

Jake: Por supuesto, mira te diré algo mi querido Finn, mañana vamos a buscar algún monstruo y quizá eso te haga sentir mejor, bueno es hora de ir al mundo de los sueños

Finn sonríe y se ríe, se mete en sus cobijas y apaga la vela de su cuarto, Jake se acomoda en su cajón y Beemo sube al cuarto de Finn y Jake, toma una hoja de papel y se cubre con ella, se apaga a sí mismo y comienzan a dormir, las horas pasan y Finn susurra el nombre de Marceline mientras su mano llega al piso y la silueta de Marceline se ve por la ventana

Marceline: Finn…perdóname por favor…que lindo te ves durmiendo

La lluvia llega y Marceline se oculta en las hojas del árbol de Finn, toma su sombrilla y se acurruca debajo de ella sabiendo que si el sol la toca, se quemara, las horas pasan y el sol sale lentamente, Jake bosteza y lentamente se despierta, estira sus pies hasta Finn y lo sacude lentamente

Jake: Finn ya levántate, ya tuviste tu siestita, hora de buscar calabozos y monstruos… ¿Finn?

Finn se despierta y bosteza mientras se levanta y saca su espada

Finn: ¡Si señor! Vámonos a ver muchas cosas hoy

Finn se ríe y recoge su mochila mientras blande su espada y se estira dando un leve gemido que logra despertar a Marceline, ella lo mira feliz y asoma su cabeza mientras Finn le da un par de golpes a un costal y luego se baja hasta la puerta y se ríe

Finn: ¿Listo bro?

Jake: Claro que si Finn, solo deja me preparo un sandwichito para el camino

Finn: Bueno, trae a Beemo, esta vez le toca al chiquitín venir con nosotros

Jake: Esta bien, espera aquí amigo

Finn asiente con la cabeza y Jake sube por Beemo, lo toma en sus brazos pero sin embargo le dice que se quede haciendo una sorpresa para Finn y Jake se ríe y baja a la cocina, Marceline entra al cuarto de Finn y suspira mientras saca una sudadera gris con capucha y se la pone mientras mira afuera y luego baja hasta el cuarto en el que Finn está y se esconde en un montón de oro entre los cofres de Finn, Jake baja con un Sandwich y Beemo y los dos se ríen y salen de la casa del árbol y Marceline los sigue mientras mira a Finn con una cara un poco sonrojada, Finn y Jake entran a un bosque y Finn blande su espada y se prepara mientras mira a su alrededor, Jake lo mira serio y hace que su puño crezca y tome la forma de un guante de oro mientras ambos caminan hasta un árbol bastante grande mientras miran hacia arriba y sonríen, Finn mira a Jake y Marceline se recarga en un árbol a unos 10 metros de Finn mientras lo mira sonriente y Finn le grita algo al árbol

Finn: ¡HOLA! ¿Hay un monstruo que quiera pelear?

Jake se ríe y pone su mano en el hombro de Finn mientras ven como el tronco del árbol tiembla un poco, una criatura de cuerpo de dragón con un tipo de armadura, de ocho cabezas y 3 colas, mira a Finn y se ríe mientras salta y cae enfrente de Finn y lo mira, Finn lo mira con una sonrisa y agacha su cabeza para verlo

Finn: ¿Entonces quieres pelear?

Hydrasteroid: Seguro, nadie nunca ha logrado vencer a Hydrasteroid

Finn: Muy bien, a pelear

Finn se ríe y corre hasta Hydrasteroid, lo comienza a atacar per sin embargo Hydrasteroid lo bloquea con su armadura y se ríe, sacude su cola y golpea a Finn mientras se ríe, Marceline lo mira preocupado y comienza a cerrar su puño lentamente, Finn se da vuelta y corre hasta Hydrasteroid, él lo golpea y le lanza una bola de fuego, Jake lo cubre pero sin embargo Hydrasteroid patea a Jake y los lanza lejos a ambos

Hydrasteoid: ¿Eso es todo? Yo esperaba una verdadera pelea

Marceline los mira preocupada y se acerca un poco a Finn, sujeta su mano pero Finn no reacciona y una leve lágrima sale de su ojo, Marceline lo mira triste y sus ojos cambian a su forma demoniaca y mira a Hydrasteroid, él se ríe y camina hacia Finn

Hydrasteroid: No sirven ni para entrenar, son solo un perro sucio y un niño estúpido

Marceline mira a Hydrasteriod y sale de su escondite mirando abajo mientras un aura demoniaca sale de ella y Hydrasteroid se congela mirándola, Marceline lentamente levanta la mirada, Hydrasteroid tiembla y suda un poco

Marceline: ¿Cómo…Como te atreves?…Como…!¿COMO TE ATREVES?!

Finn levanta la mirada y solo ve a Marceline transformándose en su forma gigante y corre hasta Hydrasteroid, luego de esto FInn queda dormido, el combate termina con Hydrasteroid rendido en el piso con unos cuantos huesos rotos, Marceline se tranquiliza y lentamente vuelve a la normalidad, carga a FInn y Jake hasta su casa y sonríe, lleva a Fnn hasta su cuarto y sonríe, Jake se despierta y los mira, se ríe y se sonroja

Jake: Creó que mejor voy a ver a mi princesa arcoíris, luego mándame a Finn por favor Marceline

Marceline: ¿Qué? Yo…

Jake cierra la puerta y se ríe, mira a Marceline por la ventana y camina hasta la casa de arcoíris, Marceline suspira, va a su armario y se cambia de ropa por una camiseta morada y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y se acuesta al lado de Finn, lo abraza y suspira


	4. Capitulo 3: Un día en la casa de Marcy

Capítulo 3: Un día en la casa de Marceline

Marceline lentamente se acurruca en el pecho de Finn y lo abraza mientras siente como los dedos de Finn acarician su cabello suavemente, Finn se despierta y lentamente bosteza, Marceline sonríe y lo abraza, Finn se sonroja y la mira

Finn: ¿M-M-Marcy?

Marceline se sonroja y lo deja de abrazar y se sienta en el borde de la cama, Finn hace lo mismo y se sonroja, ambos miran hacia atrás un poco y susurran algo

Finn: Marcy… (Se acabó, ya no aguanto ni un segundo más sin ella)

Marceline: Finn… (Te amo Finn, ya te lo puedo decir)

Finn: Uhmm… T-Tú primero Marcy

Marceline: No, No, tú primero, tú hablaste primero

Finn: Bueno…Marcy…yo solo te quería decir que yo…

La mano de Finn lentamente se desliza por la cobija hasta la mano de Marceline y suavemente la toma, se acercan el uno al otro y Finn sonríe

Finn: Marceline yo…Te…amo

Marceline: Amo Finn

Ambos se sonrojan y sonríen, Marceline llora de felicidad y suavemente pone a Finn contra las cobijas de su cama, Finn se sonroja pero sonríe

Marceline: ¡Oh Finn, no sabes que tan feliz me has hecho!

Finn: Y tú a mi Marcy

Ambos sonríen y Marceline cierra sus ojos, Finn se sonroja y besa suavemente a Marceline mientras pone sus manos alrededor de su cintura, Marceline pone las suyas alrededor del cuello de Finn y se besan nuevamente, Marceline toma su celular y llama Jake

Jake: ¿Hola?

Marceline: Hola, soy Marceline, uhmmm…Oye Jake… ¿Dejarías que Finn se quede por una noche conmigo?

Jake se sonroja y se ríe, mira a arcoíris y asiente con la cabeza

Jake: Seguro Marcy, que se diviertan, si tienes tele ahí te ves

Marceline se sonroja y Finn se ríe, Finn lentamente pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Marceline, ella sonríe y besa su frente, Marceline se ríe y se levanta, ayuda a que Finn se levante y luego saca su gorro de su mochila, se lo pone a Finn y pone se cabeza en el hombro derecho de Finn

Marceline: ¿Tienes hambre, mi dulce héroe?

Finn se sonroja mientras acaricia la espalda de Marceline y besa su oído

Finn: Un poco mi linda Marcy

Marceline se ríe y toma la mano de FInn, ambos se sonrojan y Marceline le prepara algo de comida a Finn, Finn espera en el sofá sonriendo mientras mira a Marceline cocinar, después de un rato Marceline sale de la cocina con un plato de pastel de carne y Finn la mira asombrado

Marceline: Por favor perdóname si esto no sabe muy bien pero sin embargo ya hace mucho tiempo que no cocino puesto que ahora me alimento del color, pero sin embargo espero que te guste mi dulce Finn

Finn: ¡WOW! Se ve genial Marcy ¿Recordaste que esta es mi comida favorita?

Marceline: Así es, jamás lo olvidaría Finn

Finn: Muchas gracias mi dulce Marcy

Finn sonríe y comienza a comer mientras Marceline se sienta a su lado mientras lo abraza suavemente, Finn se sonroja y termina su comida mientras se limpia la boca y las manos, luego de esto abraza y besa a Marceline, ella se sonroja y lentamente acaricia su espalda, Finn sonríe y sale con Marceline, le pone su sudadera y su capucha, Marceline se deja caer sabiendo que Finn la cargara, él la mira y la toma en sus brazos, ambos caminan fuera de la cueva y miran la apuesta de sol, una vez que el sol se oculta, Marceline se levanta y se quita su sudadera, la tira al suelo y sonríe mientras Finn decide quitarse la gorra

Marceline: Oye mi dulce Finn, sé que eres un héroe y todo ese asunto, así que no te quiero hacer blando, pero sin embargo no quiero que me dejes sola, por lo tanto… ¿Qué dices si montamos a unos peces monstruo juntos?

Finn: ¿Hablas enserio mi dulce reina vampira?

Marceline: Yo nunca le haría una mala broma a mi querido Finn

Finn sonríe y abraza a Marceline y ambos corren hasta el lago iceberg y Finn se quita su camiseta y comienza a nadar pero Marceline recuerda su miedo al agua y lo saca

Finn: Uhmm…Marcy ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Marceline: No te hagas el menso, tú sabes perfectamente que le tienes miedo al océano

Finn: ¡Gahhh! Ya no le tengo miedo, déjame probártelo

Finn se suelta de los brazos de Marceline y flota en el agua sin problema alguno, Marceline se ríe y se sonroja mientras entra al agua

Finn: M-Marcy ¿No crees que deberías quitarte esa camiseta para que puedas moverte con más facilidad?

Marceline se sonroja y se ríe mientras se acerca un poco a Finn, este se sonroja y se ríe tontamente

Marceline: ¿Acaso quieres verme sin ropa mi dulce Finn?

Finn se sonroja hasta el punto en que su cara se pone de un color rojo claro y sacude su cabeza, Marceline se ríe y recarga su cuerpo contra el pecho de Finn

Marceline: Para ser un héroe tienes este tipo de ideas

Finn: ¿QUÉ? NO, NO, NO, lo que quería decir es que…que…que…

Marceline: Jajaja, tranquilo mi dulce héroe, solo estaba jugando, pero quizá un día me veas con menos de lo que traigo actualmente

Finn se sonroja y trata de esconder una leve sonrisa que se forma en su rostro, Marceline lo abraza y Finn besa su mejilla, ambos respiran y empiezan a buscar un pez monstruo, al poco rato algo rosa la pierna de Finn y Marceline lo ve, dice "Ya los vi" pero sin embargo al estar bajo el agua Finn no le entendió, él se encoge de hombros y un pez monstruo sale por detrás de él y abre su gran boca, Finn lo mira un poco espantado pero Marceline le da un golpe al pez y lo mira levemente enfadada, el pez pasa por debajo de Marceline y luego de esto unos 5 peces monstruo más salen al lado del que lleva a Finn y Marceline, salen a la superficie y Finn respira con Marceline, ambos se ríen con la respiración acelerada y se abrazan, Finn se acuesta en la espalda del pez y suspira mientras Marceline se acurruca en su pecho y acaricia el pecho de Finn, él se sonroja y sonríe mientras besa el cabello de Marceline y mira al cielo viendo como una constelación se forma haciendo a Billy alzando su pulgar, Finn sonríe y se ríe levemente y Marceline lo mira

Marceline: ¿De qué te ríes mi dulce Finn?

Finn: De nada, solo recordé a un viejo amigo

Marceline: Viejo amigo…

Marceline mira abajo y recuerda a Simón congelando a una oleada de zombies y riéndose mientras su barba se hace tan grande hasta llegar a sus rodillas, Marceline mira como una criatura usando una capa, una túnica verde, una corona y una capucha, con manos esqueléticas y parte de la carne de su rostro arrancada (El Lich) sale de un edificio y le lanza una bola de fuego verde a Simón, él lo bloquea alzando una pared de hielo pero esta es destruida junto con la bola de fuego del Lich, el impacto hace que la corona de Simón se caiga y Simón vuelve a la normalidad, mira al Lich y tiembla levemente

Simón: ¡T-T-TÚ!

El Lich: ¡EL ENCHIRIDION SIMÓN!

Simón: ¡JAMÁS! ¡PROMETÍ QUE SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE PASE JAMÁS DEJARIA QUE TÚ LO TUVIERAS!

El Lich: ¡ENTONCES MUERE POR MIS LLAMAS!

El Lich le lanza una bola de fuego a Simón haciendo que choque contra un edificio y sus lentes se rompen, Marceline grita y llora y mira Simón, él mira a Marceline preocupado y mira a su mano viendo como ahora puede sacar pequeños copos de nieve de sus dedos

Simón: Ya es hora…

Simón mira a Marceline triste y llora suavemente mientras se levanta y toma su corona, El Lich comienza a caminar hacia él y Simón pone la corona unos centímetros sobre su cabeza y mira a Marceline llorando, ella lo mira asustada y mira como sus manos se congelan sabiendo que el momento de que la corona tome posesión del cuerpo de Simón totalmente ha llegado, ella comienza a llorar y lo mira mientras El Lich se acerca a Simón

Simón: Se una buena niña Marcy, te voy a extrañar

Marceline: ¡SIMÓN!

Simón deja caer su corona sobre su cabeza y se convierte en el Rey Helado completamente, pero sin embargo controlando sus acciones por un tiempo hasta que su nueva parte sepa que hacer, El Lich alza sus manos y crea una bola de fuego gigante y Simón grita muy alto mientras crea una barrera de hielo y choca con la bola de fuego del Lich y una luz sale en el choque, la Marceline actual se encuentra en el pecho de Finn llorando y gritando "Simón", Finn la mira asustado y la sacude rápidamente

Finn: ¡MARCY, MARCY, MARCY! ¡REACCIONA POR FAVOR!

Marceline abre sus ojos rápidamente y mira a Finn, lo abraza y llora en su pecho mientras Finn llora de felicidad de que haya reaccionado

Finn: ¡GRACIAS MARCY, JAMÁS ME VUELVAS A ESPANTAR DE ESA FORMA!

Marceline: ¡GRACIAS FINN, POR FAVOR NUNCA ME DEJES SOLA!

Finn sonríe y llora con Marceline, ella lo mira y Finn besa su frente, Marceline se acurruca en su pecho y mira hacia arriba para ver la cara de Finn

Finn: No importa lo que pase, yo siempre

En punto de vista de Marceline la mitad de la cara de Finn se convierte en la cara de Simón

Finn & Simón (Hablando juntos desde el punto de vista de Marceline): Te voy a proteger, aún si eso significa perder mi vida

Marceline se sonroja y por un segundo se ve como su versión de niña mientras llora y abraza a Finn y luego vuelve a la normalidad, en las constelaciones se ve lo que parece la pequeña Marcy y Simón abrazándose, Marceline llora y unas nubes cubren la constelación de la pequeña ella y Simón, toma a Finn en sus brazos y vuela hasta la orilla del mar, se pone enfrente de Finn y él toma las manos de Marceline, ella se sonroja y sonríe mientras sus lágrimas desaparecen, Finn besa su frente y sonríe

Finn: Nos vemos mañana en la mañana mi dulce Marcy, Jake ha de estar preocupado por mí

Marceline mira a Finn y toma su muñeca antes de que Finn camine hacia su hogar, ella se sonroja y mira hacia abajo mientras juega con sus dedos

Marceline: Uhmm…Mi dulce Finn…me… ¿Me permitirías dormir contigo y Jake por hoy? No…No quiero estar sola hoy

Finn se sonroja y asiente con la cabeza y Marceline lo abraza por el cuello y luego comienza a volar hasta la casa de Finn


	5. Capitulo 4: La Pesadilla

Capítulo 4: La pesadilla

Finn y Marceline caminan hasta la casa de Finn y abren la puerta, Marceline tiembla un poco de frío y mira a Finn, él sonríe y saca su abrigo de su mochila y cubre a Marceline, ella sonríe y besa su mejilla, Finn se ríe y ambos suben hasta el cuarto de Finn, Beemo los mira y se mete por un pequeño agujero para avisarle a Jake que Finn llego, Jak sonríe y él se ríe, corre a el tronco a esperar a Finn y él sube junto con Marceline, Jake se ríe y los mira

Jake: ¡Qué bonito! Sabía que ustedes iban a termina juntos

Marceline: Gracias a ti pequeño perrito

Finn: En serio te lo agradezco hermano

Jake: Oye Finn ¿Se va a quedar aquí?

Marceline: Claro, después de todo yo soy la dueña de este lugar

Marceline sonríe y le muestra Jake la M tallada en una rama del árbol, luego la oculta y abraza Finn

Marceline: Pero si no quieres entonces te puedes ir, me quedare con mi dulce Finn

Marceline y Finn se besan y Jake se sonroja, extiende su pierna hasta su cajón y se acurruca adentro de este y comienza a dormir

Jake: Que sueñen con los angelitos

Marceline se ríe y abraza a Finn, él la mira feliz y acaricia su cabello, ambos se acurrucan en la cama de Finn y sonríen

Marceline: Dulces sueños mi dulce Finn

Finn: Hasta mañana mi dulce reina vampira

Ambos se ríen y Marceline se acurruca en el pecho de Finn, Finn besa su frente y sonríe, ambos cierran los ojos y comienzan a dormir, los minutos pasan y a la media hora de que Marceline comenzó a dormir, su cara cambia a una de preocupación y se sacude con miedo, se ven los sueños de Marceline, pero sin embargo se detienen en el Enchiridion, Finn y Jake en una cueva, luego inicia una secuencia de imágenes, Finn y Jake sonriendo, todas las princesas en el dulce reino dándole sus gemas a Finn, el oso que le entrego el Enchiridion a El Lich y se acerca a él, Finn entrando al portal, cayendo en la ciudadela de cristal y viendo el cuerpo congelado de su padre, El Lich en el cuerpo de Billy mirando al portal, la sombra de Billy en la espalda de Finn mientras este libera a su padre, Finn devuelta en el dulce reino, en el piso mientras El Lich cruza el portal, luego Finn y Jake peleando con El Lich, es entonces cuando todas las imágenes empeoran, ve como Finn pierde su brazo en el combate con El Lich, El Rey Helado con los ojos de Simón protegiendo a Finn, la corona del Rey Helado sola en el piso, Finn usando la corona y congelando a Jake que ahora tiene los ojos del Lich, el hombre banana atando a Jake a su cohete, Finn y Jake llorando, Finn golpeando el suelo mientras una explosión ocurre en el cielo, lo siguiente que ve es lo que logra hacer que Marceline despierte: Una tumba sola, todos los habitantes de la tierra de OOO reunidos alrededor de la lápida, el viento sacude las flores que ocultan la escritura de la lápida y en la lápida dice "Aquí descansa Finn El Humano, el mayor héroe que alguna vez piso la tierra" y en el cielo mira al búho cósmico llorando sobre la lápida de Finn . Marceline despierta respirando rápidamente y con lágrimas en sus ojos

Marceline: Demonios, el búho cósmico estaba…entonces…

Ella mira a Finn llorando y sacude su cabeza

Marceline: No voy a dejar que mueras mi dulce Finn, hay sueños que no se han cumplido, y esto aún no pasa, puedo detenerlo, no voy a dejar que tu mueras, no quiero perder a nadie más

Marceline recarga su cabeza contra el pecho de Finn y llora suavemente, mira a una de las cintas que Finn encontró, ella se levanta y sacude a Beemo, él se despierta y Marcelin toma la cinta

Beemo: ¿Qué sucede Marcy?

Marceline: Beemo por favor ayúdame a reproducir esta cinta, es muy importante para el futuro de Finn

Beemo asiente con la cabeza y reproduce la cinta, es Simón en un hotel desolado con algunas paredes destruidas y con la respiración acelerada, ella mira la pantalla de Beemo mientras lentamente para de llorar

Simón: O-Ok, E-Esto lo estoy grabando e-e-esto después de haber escapado de una oleada de esas criaturas, Marcy estás dormida, siento que el poder helado incrementa dentro de mí, me temo que no me queda mucho tiempo, por ello,he d-decidido grabar esto para ti Marcy, como siento que pronto mi conciencia no estará en este mundo, quiero dejarte algo para que sepas que hacer en mi ausencia, en mis años de vida logré recolectar muchos objetos de gran poder, pero sin embargo no encontré la forma de guardarlos y traerlos conmigo, por eso te dejo esto para que sepas donde están, o siquiera que buscar, primero, el ojo de Mentrarium, este objeto te permite ver todo con más claridad, no tiene ningún efecto secundario, te permite localizar a los enemigos cercanos en un radio de un kilómetro, lo siguiente es el guante de dragón, este tiene el poder de hacer mil veces más fuerte a quien lo usa, se puede activar un escudo si el puño se cierra completamente, este escudo es más resistente que cualquier material que el humano ha descubierto, las botas del infierno, estas hacen que quien las usa sea mucho más veloz que antes, no sé con exactitud pero sin embargo puede subir a las paredes si lo deseas, y por último, la espada de hierba, esta espada es mil veces más ligera que cualquier espada, su corte atravesara a cualquier ser vivo con tan solo intentarlo, eso es todo Marcy, por ahora, busca estos objetos y nadie te podrá lastimar

La transmisión se acaba y Beemo expulsa la cinta, Marceline mira a Finn y a su espada de hierba

Marceline: Entonces eso si es posible…debo de encontrar lo demás, si es que quiero salvar a mi dulce Finn

Continuara…

Bueno aquí termina la primera parte de mi Fanfic, por favor díganme que piensan, espero que les haya gustado, por favor visiten a mi amigo Luiszzzz, escribe buenos fanfics, nos leemos luego \^.^/


End file.
